


【带卡】原点

by kammyer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 先婚后爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammyer/pseuds/kammyer
Summary: 身为alpha和omega，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西被卷入一场闹剧般的阴谋。双方家长的联手胁迫下，本不相干的两人被牢牢绑在一起。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

空气中飘着焦糖的味道，混杂在潮湿腐味和化学物品的刺鼻气味中。味道来源就在很近的地方，并且浓度正在稳定攀升。这对一个厌恶甜食的人实在算不上什么好消息。

旗木卡卡西，男性omega。幼年丧母，童年丧父，继母成为他的监护人。自小成绩优异，高中毕业后被火之国法学名校以全额奖学金录取。攻读硕士学位后，进入木叶律师事务所工作，现成为最年轻的合伙人之一。他才华出众，同事、客户甚至对席都对他赞赏有加，事业可谓顺风顺水。只有一人对他现在的状态不满意，也就是他名义上的亲属旗木北茨。北茨的不满主要集中于两点：首先，律师的工作过于劳碌，留给私下的时间太少。而且法庭辩论太张扬，对一个omega名声不利。她坚持认为，卡卡西最好找一个清闲工作，收入不要太高，便于将生活重心放归家庭。其次，在她看来，卡卡西拥有出色外型却不珍惜，屡屡将追求者拒之门外，甚至在她安排的相亲会面放鸽子。一个omega在将要奔三的年纪不肯考虑婚事，这一事实严重挑战了她的认知。

“这次相亲你一定要来，这家人我们可惹不起。”一个星期前，北茨又一次替养子应下相亲。这次情况稍有不同，往常相亲地点内会空出一个座位，而这一次整个餐位都是空的，服务生站在餐桌旁茫然地查看预订信息。

嗅觉最先苏醒，紧接着是触觉。卡卡西意识到自己正坐在冰冷粗糙的地面，背靠的金属板上嵌着圆环，硌得后心生痛。他尝试着脱离那个圆环，却发现身体不服从调动，哪怕睁眼这样简单的动作也无法完成。焦糖气味愈发浓郁，他的神经紧绷起来。这时身旁忽然传来铁链的响声，就在非常近的位置。旁边有人，意识到这一点后，他睁开了眼。

视线聚焦后，卡卡西感到心跳漏了一拍。那是一个极为英俊的男人，五官无可挑剔，身材精壮比例绝佳，看起来年龄与他相仿。那个人坐在两身以外的位置，考究西装脏污斑驳，一条衣袖垂在身后。焦糖气味的来源不出意外就是这个人，那不是什么甜品的味道，而是alpha信息素。

“醒了吗？”男人出了不少汗，脸色十分不佳。

眼部肌肉仍是卡卡西唯一能够调动的部位，他转动眼球看向对方来代替回答。

“能动的话赶紧离开这。”alpha咬牙看着他。

卡卡西说不出话，显然也无法移动。他们正位于一个废旧厂房内，光线昏暗，出口方位不明。意识丧失前的记忆停留在餐厅的包厢，午休时间和客户的一次洽谈。他只点了一杯饮料，那之后……他甚至想不起那位客户的长相。

铁链碰撞声再次响起，alpha的右手被链条锁在两人身后的铁柜子上。柜子被锈迹覆盖大半，与亮洁锁链对比鲜明。箍住腕部的是一种特指皮革而非手铐，随着拉扯动作微微变形。

陌生男人的情绪正徘徊在失控边缘，他掐住臂肌试图唤回理智，谁知用力过猛撕毁了衣袖，两个渗血的针孔暴露在空气中。

几秒钟的沉寂后，他转过身狠踢在柜子上。铁柜猝然移位，卡卡西失去支撑跌倒在地。拜冲撞所赐，行动力恢复了两成。他挪到一动不动的人身边，查看对方的生命体征。

“离我远点……”alpha突然发话。

“好烫，”卡卡西缩回手，“你需要去医院。”

“我被下了药，”alpha勉强睁开右眼，“留在这危险，趁我还没……快走！”

“心率太快，这样放着不管你会死。”

卡卡西摸了摸口袋，察觉到通讯设备已被收走。于是转身去开柜子上的方格，刚才硌在身后的就是这些抽屉的把手。

“必须把这个解开才行。”

下肢仍不吃力，卡卡西跪在地上翻找，在最里面的格子中翻出了一把钢锯。

锯齿很宽，切割皮革极易误伤。链条过于坚固，但连接处是镶在柜子上的铁杠，螺丝松动满是锈迹，将其从柜上剥离并非无法完成。

“撑住。”锯条高高落下，发出清脆声响。卡卡西以钢锯支撑身体，垂着头喘息不止。切断金属物品远比想象中困难，刚才的一下几乎耗尽他的所有力气。转头看，那位alpha双眼紧闭，坚挺发丝挂上了汗珠。他紧紧抓着胸前乱作一团的衣物，艰难地喘息。

两响之后，卡卡西感到双臂酸痛无比，难以再度挥动，只好将锯齿抵在上面研磨。金属摩擦发出令人牙酸的声响，好在先前几次敲击并非无用功，手上水泡被磨破不知第几个后，铁杆砸落在地。

卡卡西如释重负，解下链条后轻拍地上的人。

“能走吗，我扶你起来。”

alpha睁开眼，目光落在一旁的钢锯上。他缓缓伸长手臂，握住锯子的把手递到卡卡西面前。

“拿着。”

卡卡西不明所以。

“如果我对你出手……就用这个。”alpha拉扯自己的头发，额角青筋跳动不已。

卡卡西醒悟过来，男人痛苦的原因不是什么急症，而是进入了罕见的alpha发情期。alpha几乎不主动发情，能够强行引发alpha情潮的都是违禁药品，不出意外这就是那两个针孔的来由。alpha的发情期和omega不同，一旦得不到舒解非死即残。

“快走！”男人大喊，将右腕垂下的铁链绕在另一只手上。

“我去喊人来。”从束缚的方式来看，那些人并不想要这位alpha的命。现在出门找人帮忙是比较稳妥的选项。

银发青年转过身，迈出第一步、第二步，伸出腿脚点在地上，再伸出另一只腿重复先前的动作。虽然他的力气没有完全恢复，但这绝不是什么耗力的动作。身后的喘息声突然止歇，只余锁链清脆作响。他感到背脊一阵发凉，随即焦糖味铺天盖地而来。

重重摔在冷硬的地面，卡卡西顾不上头晕，剧烈地挣扎起来。alpha的理智已被情热抽空，瞳仁失去神采，一切行动皆由信息素调动，依本能驱使。即便如此，他的擒拿动作也显得十分流畅，轻而易举地化解了卡卡西的进攻。他跻身于omega两腿之间，手毫无章法地游走，就像对待一个无从开封的包裹。

“你冷静点！”alpha的一身腱子肉不是摆设，力气耗尽的人完全不是对手。卡卡西试图唤醒对方，奈何根本无法进行言语交流。

灼热气息喷在莹白颈间，意识全无的人缓缓靠近雪肤包裹下的腺体，那是诱人香气的源泉。一个未被标记的omega对于任何alpha都是一种致命诱惑，更何况一个深陷情欲的alpha。

男人尽情品尝着omega的腺体，就像对待一道上佳甜品。他的品尝暂且停留在吸吮和轻咬上，看起来并不急于进入正题。

alpha的唾液中含有大量信息素，即便没有刺破皮肤，也使卡卡西的行动力受到很大限制。

男人探入omega的衣服下摆，他的指腹和掌心生着老茧，粗糙的手掌在滑腻肌肤上游移，打转向上擦过淡粉色乳首，激起了omega一阵战栗。他像是受到了鼓舞，以粗暴的手法除去omega全身衣物。一手手肘按在身下人的肩膀上，另一手拉开自己的裤链。

尺寸惊人的火热抵在身后，卡卡西挣动无果后想起这个人之前说过的话，“如果我对你出手就用这个”。他四处望了望，发现那把钢锯掉落在右手边。他伸长了手臂，五指搭在手柄处逐渐收拢，锯刃在地面划出一道弧度。alpha没有对这些小动作做出任何反应，他专注地握着自己的性器，俊脸看起来有些呆愣。

钢锯被举起，缓缓停在alpha的脖颈旁。身为法律工作者，卡卡西清楚在这种条件下，杀人未必承担刑事责任。然而当他看向那双空洞的眼睛时，锯子颤抖起来。

卡卡西被继母喊了十几年的自私鬼，即便如此他仍然坚信自己不需要一个alpha。他从未想要证明什么，只是从最务实的角度出发，从事业的前景来看，维持单身是最好的选择。他的一生中总是面临着抉择困境。中学毕业后，继母拒绝继续提供学费，把重心放在自己和前夫的alpha儿子身上。他被迫在辍学打工供养弟弟和去高中半工半读中选择。艰难考上高校后，继母在他认定的专业上百般阻挠，鼓动各路远亲轮番来劝，最终他坚持了自己的选择。高校在读期间，其他学生休闲娱乐的时间他全部用来打工。后来导师看不下去，带他做科研项目来变相接济，日子才没那么苦。好在他都熬了过来，继母不择手段的逼婚也显得没那么难以忍受。

可是现在他即将被一个陌生人标记。

锯子挨近了一寸，卡卡西想起案件现场遭割喉的受害人。想起这位陌生alpha苦苦忍耐欲求，意识丧失起从未主动接近，甚至不惜以生命为代价。

一连串碰撞声响过，尘土扬起，钢锯在地面滑过几个圈，停在哪一方都够不到的位置。

也许是被声响刺激，alpha将卡卡西的身体翻转过去，成功压制主最后的反抗。信息素的呼应下，omega的后穴已渗出晶莹液体。尽管如此，进入的过程并不顺利。碍于意识丧失，alpha使出的净是蛮劲，入口也没能对准。初次标记遭受如此粗暴对待，情液能够起到的作用微乎其微。

下身好似被烧红的尖刀劈开，痛呼脱口而出。卡卡西狠狠咬住虎口挡住这种软弱声音，虽然只有他一人能够听到。

性器扎实地陷进深处，alpha的气色立即好了不少。维持了片刻的深入姿势后，掐着臀肉将自己缓缓抽出。随着异物脱离，一道鲜血顺着臀部沟壑流入深处，原本粉嫩的穴肉被染成艳红。

卡卡西没有得到太多的喘歇时间，捏在腰间的手一紧，骇人物什再度挺进。从未被造访的内壁过于紧致，进出不算顺利，因此每次动作都会用上十足的力道确保撞进最深处。

粘腻水声回荡在空阔室内，alpha的上半身紧紧贴在下方的人身上，两只纤细手腕被他捏紧按压在地。他的上身相对静止，徒腰腹规律摆动。随着进出动作，囊袋打在股间噼啪作响。

omega稍张着口，每次遭到入侵时便会发出一声痛苦喘息。赤裸的身体被顶得耸动不停，粗糙地面在他的身上留下不少擦伤。

alpha的耐力十分惊人，趴在omega身上插了几十回后渐觉乏味，转而调整角度在内壁上浅浅戳弄，试图寻找位于体内的隐秘入口，生殖腔。

疼痛和疲惫剥夺了卡卡西的力气，他缩在alpha的身下，唯一能做到的就是敞开身体以免受到更多伤害。仓库内非常阴冷，而他出了大量的汗，也许有些不是他的。比起疼痛，从内到外的粘腻和脏污使他更加难以忍受。

alpha找到了目标，但遇到了一些阻碍。发情期以外的时间，生殖腔处于闭合状态，情爱也许会使其松动但不会完全敞开。他稍稍撤出一部分，扶着阴茎对准了腔体入口。

感受到脆弱部位的酸胀，卡卡西绷紧了身体。这没什么，只要用化疗药消除标记就好，他还会是他。

男人无法感受到omega内心的挣扎，他稍蹙着眉，忽略无神双眼看起来像是十足专注的模样。骨节分明的手指搭在alpha象征性的粗大阳具上，调整着头部的角度。

钻心疼痛从体内辐射至全身，一声惨叫闷在了唇齿间。卡卡西常年使用抑制剂，生殖腔几乎没有经历过自然开合，而今遭到了强行开拓。根据火之国的法律，入侵生殖腔是强行标记的法定刑升格条件。一个方面的原因是：一旦生殖腔成结与咬破腺体相配合，形成的标记极难彻底清除。

暴行仍在继续，巨物在过分狭窄的甬道内艰涩前行。omega无意识地摇着头，尽管他不停告诉自己这没什么大不了，那位alpha是无辜的，但他的身体做出了最诚实的反应。

终于，alpha成功抵达彼岸。生殖腔和肠壁不同，内部极为湿热软嫩，牢牢地嵌合着他的形状不留一丝缝隙。他吝惜于一丝一毫的等待，即刻开始了抽插。

omega咬破了自己的手，他感觉体内有什么液体正在渗出。也许是血，也可能是其他的什么现已无从顾及。异物的侵犯下，甬道本能地产生排斥力企图回到贴合状态。但这对于那根粗长的性器只是徒劳，反而给予施暴者强烈的快感。

alpha逐渐加快了抽送速度，两人连接处传来的淫靡水声不绝于耳。甬道将他咬的很紧，不得不使上几分力道才能保证顺利进出。他喘着粗气冲撞了十几个来回，之后稍直起身，保持着胯间连接将身下的人翻转过来。omega脸色惨白，生理性泪水濡湿的睫毛微微翕动，他望向alpha空无一物的眼睛，试图从中探寻出理智来。

“停下。”意料之中的一无所获，男人无法对言语做出任何反应。

alpha掰开血迹斑斑的双腿，正面进入使生殖腔内的插弄更为顺畅。他加大了进出幅度，每次抽出大半根再狠狠送到最深处。

疼痛转为麻木，也就显得没那么难以忍受。卡卡西瘫着身体无措承受着一波接着一波的进攻，银灰发丝随着交合动作而飞扬。那双漆黑瞳仁中的光芒逐渐湮灭，变得空洞无神，就像压他身上的alpha一样。

甬道内聚集的滑液逐渐增多，omega的腿心看起来一塌糊涂，而每轮抽插又会带出新的一股。混合的液体恣意流淌，滴落在地连同灰尘聚成一个小小浅洼。到底是omega的身体，承受力无可估量。在滑液的帮助下，一丝丝快感顺着脊柱爬向omega的大脑。此时，疼痛反而成为助性剂，使快感攀升到另一个高度。在没有任何接触的前提下，一直软垂的性器悄悄起了反应。意识到这一事实后，强烈的自我厌恶将他吞噬。他在心中狠狠地唾弃自己，甚至恨不得捡回钢锯自我了结。无论付出多少努力，无论打多少支抑制剂，终究还是逃不过生理本能。

alpha在穴肉内机械地滑进滑出，他的气息分外粗重看起来极限将至。

卡卡西的目光越过面前的脸孔移转向上，废旧厂房的顶部勉强能看出是框架结构，联结处破旧不堪。厂内已不剩什么机器设备，除了最初靠着的那个铁柜就剩下前方不远处的一台电机，看起来并不像报废多年的东西，边缘处有金属光泽一闪而过。

浓稠精液一股接着一股冲刷着宫口，与此同时alpha狠狠咬破了身下人的腺体。

惨叫脱口而出，卡卡西徒劳地挣扎着。alpha的手铁钳一般封锁住所有反抗，他从未如此清晰意识到alpha与omega的力量差距。恼人的焦糖味将他彻底侵染，omega的信息素褪去冷冽，粘带上一丝甜腻。多重刺激下他渐渐失去支撑，头歪向一侧昏迷过去。

射精结束后，alpha闷哼一声倒在omega身上，双眼闭合像是陷入昏睡。结迅速膨胀，将失去意识的两个人紧密相连，殊不知他们被连在一起的远远不只肉体。

意识再度回归时，卡卡西费力地睁开眼。鼻腔中充斥的消毒水味，手上的点滴，这里是医院。虽能判断出是医院，但这间病房和普遍认知中全然不同。柜台上的咖啡机，浴室内的按摩浴缸、电视旁的留声机，内部装修看起来更像是酒店的豪华套间。

他尝试着移动身体，粘腻感已经消失，取而代之的是一种泛着凉意的火辣，稍稍移动体内就会传来酸涩感。

“卡卡西！”

房门敞开，卡卡西注意到这间病房的门是特质的防盗门。走进来的是一位高挑的女性，一头干练短发，脸上涂着紫色的油彩。这一声呼唤听起来亲切热络，但卡卡西确信他们素未谋面。女子身后一位医生推着推车跟了进来，推车上装着医疗和生活用品。如果不是那一身白大褂，定要以为这是酒店的客房服务。

“你睡了整整三天，吓死我了。”女子眼中流露出关切，随后和身后的医生说：“麻烦您帮他看看，千万不要有后遗症。”

医生是一位面善的中年男性，身上没有信息素的味道，不出意外是位beta。由于医疗行业的特殊性，医务人员中beta占了绝大部分。

一番检查过后，医生收起听诊器，毕恭毕敬说道：“琳小姐您放心，卡卡西少爷其他指标都正常，标记之后的信息素波动也在安全线内。”

诡异的称呼令卡卡西稍张大了眼，没等开口，那位医生和蔼笑道：“回头告诉男朋友以后不能再这么玩了，要不是琳小姐及时赶到，你们两个都有危险。”

“男朋友？”卡卡西皱起眉，感觉自己像是走错剧组的客串人员。

“饿了吧，”琳从推车上取出保温饭盒，“现在吃流食最好，等肠胃恢复想吃什么告诉我。”

“我先去忙了，有什么需要您喊我。”医生冲两人微微欠身后离开了病房。

“来喝粥。”琳维持着和善的笑容，握着勺子递到病人嘴边。

卡卡西笑了笑没有接下。

“不好意思，我们应该不认识。”卡卡西看起来很平静。

“忘记自我介绍了，”女子笑了笑，“我叫野原琳，是带土少爷的助理兼保镖，今后请多指教。”

“带土少爷？”

“就是你的alpha。”琳掩嘴笑了笑。

“请不要开这种玩笑。”语气骤然结冰，卡卡西撑着身体坐起，直视着琳的眼睛。

“卡卡西，”琳依旧笑得温柔，“既然事情已成定局就应该打起精神来。你的聪明才智即便是我也有所耳闻，所以一定会做出最明智的选择，对吗？”

琳看起来并不在意对方的回答，她自顾自向外走去，离开前突然回过头来。

“对了，吃点东西才能恢复力气哦，比如逃跑什么的。”说完后笑盈盈地离开。

卡卡西拔掉针头来到门前，把手无法扭动，门已被锁死。他脚步虚浮地走到窗边，打开电动拉门站在宽敞阳台上，心中怆然。难怪阳台没有被锁，从这种楼层跳下可以省去自杀失败的担忧。


	2. Chapter 2

二

坐以待毙绝不是旗木卡卡西的风格，在工作上便是如此，主动刺探才会得到转机。

手边没有可供使用的通讯设备，好在房间内设有呼叫器。他拿过沙发上的抱枕排列在床上，拉好被单后按响呼叫器。由于病房面积大，房门离床位有一定距离。铃响后，他躲入房门边的浴室内静候。

来的是不久前的那位医生，这算得上是个好消息，因为相比之下那位女士要棘手很多。

防盗门虚掩着，beta医生低头看着病历本走过浴室。据他的预估，行动的最佳时机就是医生掀开被单的那一刻。

beta呼唤无果，朝病床伸出手时，卡卡西立即奔出浴室。砰一声响后，房门闭合。离开病房后，他回头望了一眼门外侧的密码按键，果然门上安装的是双向锁。

走廊的装修风格与病房内相仿，如果不是挥之不散的消毒水味，看起来更像是度假酒店。

大理石踩起来很凉，卡卡西环顾一周，看见电梯就在不远处。按动下行键后，电梯门即刻敞开，无需等待的过程。还未来得及庆幸，他发现按下楼层按钮没有反应，这是一个验证权限才能启动的电梯。

此路不通，卡卡西只得退出电梯。好在消防通道并不难找，推开沉重铁门后，他扶着把手喘息了一会。躺了三天的身体比想象中更虚弱，才走出这样一段距离便心跳剧烈。

他握着扶手向下走，体力渐渐不支，数到第六层时感到腿脚沉重不已，眼前阵阵发黑。休息一阵不见缓和，决定提前离开通道。

贴在铁门上听了一阵，也许是位置比较偏僻，内部并无明显响动。他尝试着拉开把手，却发现门纹丝不动。与力气无关，这扇门被上了锁。

锁上消防通道太过不负责，卡卡西不合时宜地想着。坐在台阶上休息了一会，继续向下走。

不幸的是，接连十层的通道门全部上了锁。走到第十一层时，把手转动，一道光亮透了进来。光束逐渐开拓伸展，卡卡西抬起头，对上一张明亮的笑脸。

“卡卡西，”高挑女子向前踏了一步，“找不到回去的路了吗？”

“琳小姐！”几名穿戴整齐的黑衣人低低鞠躬。

“把我的工具箱拿过来。”琳推着轮椅，目不斜视地朝前走。轮椅上的银发青年双眼紧闭，头向一侧倾斜，看起来已经陷入昏迷。

“您确定要用到吗？家主交代过——”

“我的决定……有哪里不妥吗？”琳圆润的眼眨了眨，面露不解。

“小的不敢。”黑衣人战战兢兢地弯下腰，待电梯合上许久才直起身。

电梯中，卡卡西单眼微睁，看见琳捏着芯片卡按亮了顶层键，硬币大小的卡片被收入上衣的口袋中。

一阵颠簸过后，忽然间双脚离地。卡卡西尽力地保持着肌肉放松，不足一秒钟之后，身体陷入柔软的床垫中。他维持着昏迷的表象，直至清浅的吐息打在脸颊上。

“我知道你醒着哦。”

柔和的女声像是一道惊雷劈在面前，卡卡西猛然睁眼，那张挑不出瑕疵的笑脸近在一掌之内。

“这不是在否定你的伪装，相反，你已经做得很好了，如果不是我的话一定看不出来。”

卡卡西注视着对方，没有发话。

“外行人竟然能躲开我的麻醉针，你说我该怎么奖励你呢？”

“让我离开。”卡卡西弯起眼回敬了一个没有温度的笑容。

“你在说什么呢，”琳困扰地眨了眨眼，“病人不可以离开医院，要好好配合才会好起来。”

卡卡西没有接话，作势翻身下床。

“想去哪里？”琳一个转身借力，以惊人速度挡在omega面前。

“洗澡。”卡卡西淡淡扫了她一眼。

琳听后笑出了声：“没有这个必要哦，因为今天早上我已经替你洗过了。”

凌厉眼刀迎面而来，琳不为所动：“生气了吗？很抱歉开了这样的玩笑，事实上给你清理身体的是护工小姐。”

浴室门被摔上，琳耸耸肩按亮了手机。点开通知栏中的邮箱提示，滑至底部是一列格式为“mp4”的文件。指尖在文件上停滞了几秒后，界面被关闭。她编辑了一条简讯，内容为：标记完整，状况尚佳，限制措施就绪，随时待命。

联系人被记录为M，不久后琳收到了回复：婚期定在下个月。

看过回复，琳无声叹了口气，嵌在脸上的笑容逐渐淡去。

卡卡西赤着身体站在落地镜前，那位alpha并未在他的体表留下过多痕迹，大部分伤痕缘于磕碰。掀开腺体上的纱布，青紫牙印横在凸起的皮肤上，边缘已经结了痂，颈间惨状令他感到一阵反胃。比起皮外伤，真正令他苦不堪言的是咬伤的附着物。他能够清晰感受到体内的变化，霸道的alpha信息素就像最狡猾的病毒，绕过宿主的免疫系统四处不战而胜，直到两股信息素完全交融。

花洒降下细密水流，雾气在室中弥绕。卡卡西面无表情地搓着手腕上的淤伤，所用力度如同对待沾染顽渍的物件。身上的泡沫所剩无几，伤痕却反而添了一些。

虽说刑事案件不属于他的擅长领域，但职业生涯中无可避免会接触到强行标记的案子。他曾经接过一次法律援助，为一名被指控强行标记的alpha做辩护人。根据他所受的教育，作为律师理应为为自己的当事人争取权益，不以无辜为前提，不因穷凶极恶之徒而例外，这是对职业素养的考究。他按照导师的教导和前辈的指点一板一眼地跟随程序，最终当事人被按照轻罪判处。同时他也记得宣判那天受害者家属在面前的哭喊。 

“你身为一个omega，难道不知道纵容恶魔会有什么样的后果吗？”

卡卡西扯过喷头，水流直直砸在颈侧，创口开裂，滴落在地的水迹混杂了鲜红。沐浴液被冲净后，隐隐的焦糖味再次冲入鼻腔。

洗不掉，再也洗不净了。

“还好吗？”思绪被敲门声打断，“你现在的体力不适合洗太久。给你五分钟，不出来的话我会进去找你。”

秒表跳至4分50秒时，卡卡西裹着浴袍走了出来。

“来吃东西吧。”

迎着明灿灿的笑容，卡卡西沉默着接过了餐盘。

接续的几天两人间没再起过冲突，准确来说是卡卡西避开了绝大部分交流。琳看起来完全未受此影响，即便被视作空气，仍能将话题泰然继续。

信息素稳固药剂随着点滴流入血管，卡卡西掩嘴咳了几声，目光转向那位气质凌厉的女性。

“我的手机。”

“今天很精神呢。”琳审视着病床上苍白消瘦的人。

卡卡西对于这种打趣已经见怪不怪，野原琳在这方面是一位怪才，能将善意与恶意完美交融。

“得到手机你想做什么呢？如果是报警的话不如我来代劳。”琳将手伸入上衣口袋，黑色的证件展开在对方面前。

暗部，直属于军部的特工机构，是比自来也的仙盾局更为神秘的组织。有关情报极难入手，且真假难辨。不过有一点毫无疑问，暗部与警卫部虽没有业务上的直接交叉，但同属于火之国的行政部门。见过琳及属下略带痞气的作风，这种结果倒是有些意外。

“如果我天真到这种地步，难道不是你的失职？不惜把珍贵的少爷算计进来，只为安一个傻子在他枕边？”卡卡西冷笑道。

“所以你拿到手机想要干什么呢，联系你的亲友？容我提醒，你失踪的这些天，根本没有任何人关心过你的行踪。你的好母亲、好弟弟、好同事都在忙着自己的事，就好像忘了这个世界上还有你的存在。”

“这种事情我比你清楚，”卡卡西漠然道，“不敢正面回答问题，算是承认算计雇主了吗？”

“不要尝试着挑衅我，”琳正色道，“话说回来，你为什么这么关心我们的少爷？明明连全名都不知道。还是说……你爱上他了。”

卡卡西冷哼一声：“何必装作在意我的想法。”

“别这么说，”琳叹了一声，“结婚需要两个人配合才行，你对少爷有感情，这是好事。”

“别说这种想当然的话。”卡卡西攥紧了拳，于他而言，女特工轻飘飘的一句“结婚”并非没有冲击力。

“是这样吗，”琳将手机横屏展示给对方，“我很好奇，为什么你没有依少爷的意愿杀了他呢？”

手机扬声器传来金属摩擦声，镜头追踪着钢锯被抛出的轨迹，又回到身影交叠的两人身上。

卡卡西睁大了眼，心脏狂跳起来。影像的进度条在中间靠前的位置，毫无疑问整个标记过程亦被记录在内。

“所有的细节我都有好好看着哦。”琳关闭了画面，性爱录像永远称不上牵制人的好法子，不过用来对付omega格外管用。

“为什么是我……”卡卡西咬住下唇。

“他们选择了你，”琳为对方拭去额角汗珠，“这一件幸事，学会笑对它吧。”

“别开玩笑了，”卡卡西偏头躲开，“宇智波一族昏了头才会放弃联姻找我这个无名小卒。”

“原来你知道了，不愧是旗木律师。”

“收购过私立医院，掌控警卫队又同暗部有联系。只有宇智波一族有这种本事。”

“真不错，看来他们的选择不能再正确了。”话语间，琳突然按住床上的人，注射器扎入臂肌。

“睡吧。”不知为何，女特工的脸上满是悔恨。

再度恢复意识时，卡卡西发觉自己的四肢均被皮质锁拷束缚，锁拷与之前仓库中见到的完全一致。

“你醒了。”

卡卡西转过头，高挑的女特工不见踪影，取而代之的是一个黑发黑眸的男子。这人脸颊上有一道疤，看起来有些凶恶。

“把这汤喝了。”

卡卡西无视了他的存在，一阵静默过后，那人动了动手指。无丝毫预兆下，剧痛自脖颈燃起并迅速燎遍周身。惨叫脱口而出，锁链随着挣动清脆作响。几秒钟的时间里仿佛经历了一个世纪，卡卡西颤着手探向颈间，在腺体下方的位置触到了一个冷硬的细金属环。

“自我介绍一下，我是宇智波陆壬贾，从今天开始这里由我接手。旗木先生，请你学会摆正自己的位置。我现在是宇智波一族意志的传达人，如果再想着违抗，我保证刚才只是个开始。”

卡卡西维持着前一刻的姿势，目视上方一言不发。

陆壬贾面色一沉再次按动按钮，颈环小巧精致，表面雕纂着隐纹，看起来与寻常首饰别无二致。然而颈环内侧嵌着电流装置，电压经过精细调控，带来强烈疼痛的同时不会留下明显伤痕。卡卡西抓着病床的围栏，手背上青筋迸起。这一次的通电时间更长，他咬紧牙关硬生生禁受着。待电流撤去，瘫软在床褥间气喘不止。

“喝吧。”陆壬贾催促道。

闻言，卡卡西抬起手猝不及防地打翻了瓷碗，浑浊汤汁不少溅在了床边人的西装裤上。

陆壬贾红着眼骂了一句脏话，吼道：“不想自己喝是吗，我来帮你。”他转身在推车中拿出一袋医疗物品，撕开包装，里面装的是鼻饲管。

omega抵抗得厉害，陆壬贾怒而催动装置，几度开关直到对方被折磨得奄奄一息。

软管从鼻腔伸入，激发出身体本能的呕吐反射，卡卡西微张着口，生理性泪水不住滑落。

药汤通过针管被推进胃中，卡卡西难受得浑身颤抖，第二管推到一半时双眼翻白晕厥过去。

病床正前方，电视上方的黑色边框隐隐闪着红色光点。

卡卡西被锁在病床上时，琳站在顶层公寓内，敲响了主卧的门。

“带土，你在吗？”

回应她的是门上的撞击声。

“那个omega现在有危险，只有你能救他。对不起带土，我实在找不到其他人可以帮忙了。”特工的声音渐渐带上哭腔。

合金门半敞开，一时间酒气四溢。宇智波带土面色憔悴，眼中血丝遍布。

“带土……”琳感到鼻子发酸，强忍着眼泪递过平板电脑。

监控拍下的画面还算清晰，陆壬贾的暴行被尽数记录下来。

现代研究证明，标记的影响不仅限于omega一方，alpha同样受其约束。alpha对自己的omega有天生的保护欲，标记会使之强化。当看到自己的omega受到伤害时，alpha体内会分泌一种物质放大情绪或催生斗争意识。

在琳的印象中，带土是一族中少见的善良开朗性格，而此刻他的目光极是冰冷，浑身上下带着戾气。

“他在哪？”带土抓起外套搭在肩上。

病房中，卡卡西按着喉咙微弱挣扎。陆壬贾下管的手法过于粗暴，喉咙也许受了伤，此刻正火辣辣的痛。 

“放开他！”

alpha信息素覆盖了整间病房，施暴者慌张转过身，没等开口便被一拳砸晕。

杂乱声中，卡卡西睁开眼。看着那张称不上友善的脸，胸腔中的搏动加快。强行标记自己的alpha出现在眼前，他却并未感到多少恐惧，这大大出乎他的意料。

“卡卡西？”带土试探地叫了一声，赶来途中他得到了这位omega的基本信息。

卡卡西抿着唇没有回答，扯开鼻梁上的胶布尝试着拔出软管。

“我来帮你。”带土小心翼翼地取出鼻饲管，随后用陆壬贾身上搜出的钥匙打开了四肢的锁拷。轮到那个颈环时，带土没了头绪。他避开对方受伤的腺体，将颈环轻轻转了一圈，金属环质地均匀严丝合缝，全然看不出开口。

“把它打开。”带土踹了一脚地上昏迷的人。

陆壬贾点头哈腰地起身，又愁眉苦脸地弯下腰：“少爷，这是大长老送来的。这东西是音之国那边的高科技，安上之后一辈子都拿不下来。”

“你说什么！”

两道阴戾目光同时灼在身上，陆壬贾吓得鞠躬连连，颤声说：“小的哪敢骗您，都是长老们交代的，小的只是奉命行事啊。”

“把控制器给我。”带土强压着火气。

控制器只有掌心大小，陆壬贾将之双手奉上后，灰溜溜地离开了病房。

“你……有哪里不舒服吗？”带土朝病床挪了一步，对上omega的目光后又移开了视线。

“恶心……”

omega的声音很低，起初带土以为这是在骂人，看清对方的脸色后才反应过来。

“我扶你去卫生间。”

卡卡西腿上没力气，跪在马桶边把药汤全部吐了出来。胃酸经过喉咙的伤口带来阵阵激痛，压榨着他所剩无几的力气。

带土扶住软倒的身体，替对方做简单的清理。

琳站在门口看着带土忙前忙后有些感慨，明明才次回见面的两个人相处起来却如同老夫老妻那般熟练。

清理过后，卡卡西将重量寄托给身旁的alpha。两人紧挨在一起向外走，却发现浴室的门上了锁。

“你们一起洗过澡再出来吧，点心和饮料已经备好了。”琳的声音隔着门传进来。


End file.
